


Beautiful Stranger

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bdubs and Doc are definitely shippable, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, but remember kids, don't let the neighbourhood feuds stop you, inspired by Iskall and Ren's amazing friendship, inspired by Ren's amazing voice and guitar skills, minecraft personas ONLY, no shippy the real people, what do you really expect from me at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: Rendog's been searching all his life for his soulmate. Someone who would cherish him, someone who would treat him like a king. Someone who would love him back.He thinks he's just caught a glimpse of him, that morning.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100, Rendog/Iskall85
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by finally//beautiful stranger by Halsey!

The bar was quiet, the faint hum of conversation echoing under dim lights. Ren tightened his grip on his guitar, fingers curling around the wooden neck. Shifting his position on the barstool, he tapped the microphone in front of him, wincing at the mild feedback.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was just doing a quick run into town when he met Doc again, who convinced him to play at his bar, stay over for one night. Never one to say no, especially not to Doc, he had easily agreed. Now, sitting in front of the crowd, the biggest crowd he'd ever played in front of, he could feel his skin crawling with nerves, stomach fluttering with fear.

It was nothing like the nights spent under the twinkling stars, singing giddily with the other hippies, sharing stories by the soft glow of the campfire.

It didn't help that Doc's roommate was there, the roommate with the pretty green eyes. The one he'd caught a glimpse of as he entered Doc's apartment that morning, feeling the other brush past with a smile. The only one in the crowd who was watching him with an easy grin, lounging confidently against the sofa. Over at the bar, he faintly saw Doc give him a thumbs up, though he was more focused on the way Iskall's smile had him weak, made him shiver.

It was soft, softer than Doc's sharp, confident smirk. And it made his heart beat a hundred times faster than it ever did for Doc.

"Hey everyone, my name's Ren, and I'll be playing a few songs for you tonight." Amidst the encouraging cheers from a few tables, he found his confidence, straightening himself up with a smile. Forcing himself to relax, he let his fingers strum his guitar, easily picking up the rhythmic movements. Closing his eyes, he felt his mind calm, letting the words of the song slip past his lips.

He sang his heart out on that stage, trying to ignore the way his words hit almost too close to home. Ignoring the way Bdubs leaned over the bar at the chorus to capture Doc's lips in an easy kiss, as if nothing else mattered in the world. Ignored the concerned gazes of old friends, old more-than-friends, friends from a different lifetime lost in his memories. 

See, he had left his home on a whim, to join a group of hippies on the outskirts of the town. Running away from all his problems, the heartache of another unrecruited love. The pain of being so close yet so far from Doc, who grew distant once the truth was out. There, he picked up the pieces of his shattered heart, with the help of his two closest hippie friends, Grian and Impulse. Many years spent in their humble camp managed to heal old scars, helped him pick his life back up. It was easy, easy to stay away. Easy to disappear.

But then, they had lost supplies in a bad thunderstorm, desperately needing to buy or trade for some in the nearby towns. Grian and Impulse had their hands full with restoring their campsite to its former glory, with repairing the damage caused. And, after all the hippies had done for him over the years, how could he not offer to help, in the only way he could? So, he offered to go back, a quick run in and out of the town only he knew well enough to gather the supplies.

Of course, he had to meet Doc along the way.

Doc, who looked like he hadn't aged a single day in those years apart. Doc, the same gentleman from his memories, eyes widening with a friendly grin, their conflicts long forgotten. Doc, whose hand now sported a glaring ring that made some part of him that still hoped, shrivel up and die inside. He had been tempted to leave right there and then, but after so many years, he still could never say no to Doc. Couldn't say no to a place to stay, and a small gathering for old times sake.

Now, he was here, playing in front of the bar he had once wished to own alongside Doc, in front of familiar but distant faces and the one man he both hated and loved. It would have been worse, having to face the people from his past, if Ren hadn't been instantly captivated by the green-eyed beauty at the side of the bar. The one he'd shared a tired glance with as they drove over, both tired of the lovey-dovey antics of the couple who owned the bar.

Another beautiful stranger, another hard fall.

He'd learned his name that very evening, waiting by the side whilst Wels sang brightly on the stage. Iskall. The name tasted sweet on his lips, accompanied by the smile in the other's eyes when he first spoke it like a question.

"Your name is...Iskall?"

The man had giggled, taking another sip of his drink. "You're one to talk, Rendog."

"Rendog's a nickname, my name's actually Ren. Is your name Isk, by any chance?"

That had prompted the sharp cackles that he'd immedietely fallen in love with, cradling that sound deep in the crevice of his heart. The almost fond look on Iskall's face as he gasped for air, one arm reaching round to rub his shoulder.

"You're ridiculous." It wasn't much of a compliment or a declaration of love, but the emotions behind that statement stirred the mixed pot of emotions in his chest. Ridiculous.

He might like being ridiculous.

Stealing another glance at Iskall, he observed the way his eyes sparkled in conversation, revealing the excitement behind them. Observed the rough stubble on his chin moving in tune with the song, wondered how it would feel to press his lips lightly against it. He felt foolish, really, having met the man less than a day ago, already wanting to dive into a relationship with him.

It was too tempting. He was too tempting.

Looking back up at Iskall's beaming smile, he felt the butterflies stir in his chest, both a warning sign and a longing wish. But here, surrounded by the warm glow of companionship and the endless thoughts of 'what if', he felt terrified but unable to resist the calling towards falling deeply, for Iskall.

He tried not to think about Doc, what happened the last time he decided to fall. Tried not to think of the aftermath of the battle that was their relationship, once the truth was laid bare. Iskall was different. He wasn't like the rest of them, pulling him deeper into toxic relationships that left lasting scars on his fragile heart.

He was the one.

"I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe, for me to fall."

**Author's Note:**

> cRYSTAL GREEN EYES-
> 
> this is mostly self-indulgent sorry, I love this song and I love Iskall :")
> 
> i can't tell if corona is making me more or less productive, on one hand I've managed to plot quite a few stories, on the other hand i'm just... plotting...
> 
> hope you enjoyed anyway! :)


End file.
